Missing Piece
by maiuayame
Summary: After the war everything is going perfectly, but something is missing for Percy. What is it? A certain sun god visits and helps Percy figure it out. (Slash Apollo/Percy Smut)


Ever since the war Percy had been pretty happy, but something was missing, and the demigod just didn't know exactly what that was. He and Annabeth had broken up both seeing it'd never really work out for two reasons. For one things, Annabeth knew it would take a lot longer for her to get over Luke and that wasn't fair to Percy, and another thing was Percy was discovering he was more attracted to boys than girls and not telling Annabeth that would be unfair to her. It was a very neutral breakup so they still remained friends. Nico visited from the underworld whenever he could, Thalia visited when the hunters were in the area, looking for new members. Everything should have been perfect but he knew something was missing and he just couldn't figure out what.

It had been a nice Wednesday when things began to become clear, Laurel a daughter of Apollo who Percy happened to see as almost a younger sister had come to get him.

"Percy, my dad's here and we were showing off our archery abilities when I remembered you could use some lessons. Would you be interested in learning from the God of archery?" Laurel had sandy blonde hair and lively blue eyes, she wasn't very tall but then again she was only twelve. Out of all the children of Apollo she had to be the most like him, constantly humming and singing, using reason having a crazy control over the power of light and a few other things, she was quite the force to be reckoned with. Rumors whispered she was Apollo's favorite child.

Percy grinned, "sure, sounds cool to me…are you and your brothers and sisters going to laugh at me the whole time though?"

"Yep," Laurel laughed and tugged Percy out the door and to the archery court where some people laughed and told Apollo he'd need a miracle to teach Percy the art of archery.

"Alright, daddy, Percy here is going to let you give him archery lessons but…be warned now, if he accidentally shoots you…he didn't mean to, he's just that bad."

"Thanks for the warning, princess. Alright Perce you ready?"

Percy shook the sun gods hand before smiling and nodding, "as ready as I'll ever be."

"Uh oh, Percy's going to be using a bow and arrow? Hit the deck!" Will joked and then laughed, "sorry Perce, but you know you nearly killed Mr. D last week…not that I would have complained but…"

"Hey, now guys, Percy can't be that bad."

"Whatever you say dad," Kayla responded taking shelter in back of the target with Austin, a place that they felt Percy might not even be able to see.

Will just hung back with Laurel near their dad so they could watch and maybe improve their own techniques.

Apollo stood close to Percy and positioned his arm and the bow, holding his arms the whole time and then pulling back the arrow with Percy's hand so he could know how the movement felt. Apollo let go and the arrow flew into the target.

"Alright Percy, now all you have to do is do that without my help."

"I'll try," Percy sighed, for some reason it felt really good to be held by the sun god but Percy made a mental note to not show it in his facial expressions.

"You got this Percy!" Laurel encouraged but doubt was filled to the brim in her voice.

"Yeah, Perce, you got this one!" Austin said still hiding behind the target.

"Thanks guys," Percy said shaking his head as he attempted to shoot the arrow which landed in a tree that was to their right.

"Umm well…I mean, A for effort, try again?"

"Alright," Percy then tried again…and again until they reached nineteen tries. At that point Apollo's children were straining to laugh and if they did Percy wouldn't have minded, they didn't mean anything harmful by it anyway.

"Okay…maybe twenty is your lucky number?" Apollo suggested.

"You said that at ten and fifteen," Percy pointed out.

"Well…you have to have a lucky number of tries." Apollo encouraged, Will and Laurel smiled and nodded for support.

"Yeah, right, okay," Percy shot the arrow only for it to barely land two feet in front of them.

That had sent Will and the rest of his siblings over the edge as they began laughing Percy blushed and just shook his head at them.

"I," Will gasped, "I'm sorry Perce, really it's just…oh gods, the target isn't even ten ft. away."

Laurel, the more sensitive of the bunch quickly stifled her laughter and hugged Percy around the waist.

"It's okay Percy not everyone is good at archery…I'm not as good at canoeing as you are, it's just what we are aren't good at."

"Yeah, thanks Laurel," Percy smiled at her ruffled her hair.

"It's lunchtime!" Will exclaimed and ran off, everyone but Apollo knew it was just because it was one of the few times a day Jake, the son of Hephaestus wasn't busy with some new contraption, and I wasn't that Will was ungrateful for all the things Jake made him, it was just he'd prefer to spend time with him.

None the less, Austin and Kayla followed.

"Dad, Percy you coming?"

"In a second princess," Apollo said, "you go along without us."

"Mhm okay daddy, see you around Percy." The little girl ran off to catch up with her siblings.

Percy ran a hind through his hair, "so that went well."

Apollo laughed, "it wasn't that bad…I didn't think they'd make it without laughing after the fifteenth time."

"Hey, that rock moved!"

"I'm sure," Apollo said as the two began to mindlessly walk over to Apollo's cabin.

When they stepped through the door and Apollo shut it Percy blushed as the sun God's arms wrapped around him.

"Lord Apollo…what are you…?"

"You said you liked being held by me, so that's what I'm doing," the God informed.

"I…you read my mind?" Percy asked alarmed.

"Yep, and saw into them, so how exactly did you want me to fuck you on your hands and knees?"

Percy moaned as the god grinded into him, "fu- fuck…"

"I'm going to don't worry."

"Apollo…we can't do this," Percy spinning lose from the God and then backing away into a bunk bed.

"Why," Apollo rested one of his hands rest on Percy's hip and the other caressed his cheek, his eyes filled with lust and something else, just swimming around in his blue orbs.

"Because, you're a god and I don't want to be just a little quickie."

"You won't be…as weird as this is going to sound I've wanted you since you were thirteen, Percy I've waited for a long time, actually I haven't even had any kids since I met you because I can't help but to want you. I want you Percy, but the things is for once I want just you."

"Just me?" Percy asked as his face got closer to Apollo's.

"Just you," Apollo confirmed and then their lisps met in a fierce battle of domination, Apollo winning he pushed Percy down on to the cabin floor, taking off each article of Percy's clothing.

"Apollo," Percy moaned as the God began to tease his cock.

Apollo laid kisses all over Percy's body before the demigod reached up and tore off the God's shirt throwing it on one of the beds, and then tugging at the tight blue jeans.

Apollo groaned as he let his jeans be stripped away and free his long and erect ten inch cock, Percy stared in amazement and then whispered, "that's going in me?"

"Yeah," Apollo whispered as he nibbled on Percy's ear.

Percy groaned and then pulled away to pin Apollo down and then kiss his stomach and then getting a bit more courage, he licked the God's cock, almost as if it were a lollipop. Apollo let out a groan of pleasure, "mm Percy…suck me…please," the God added running a hand through the boys black hair.

Percy wasted not even a second as he began to bob his head up and down on Apollo's cock.

"Fuck, Percy just like that," Apollo entwined his hands in Percy's hair and almost moaned at the great feeling.

Percy bobbed his head faster, careful not to gag himself and then began to slow down, sluggishly sucking and licking the God's cock until he could no longer take it anymore.

Apollo finally pulled away and looked at Percy, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I…need this…need you in me….need you to fuck me." Percy growled the last one out as he bucked up.

"Alright then, hands and knees." The sun God commanded and Percy obeyed and whimpered as a single finger entered his tight hole.

"It'll feel better in a second."

"Okay," Percy breathed out and turned his head around for his lips to be captured by his lover- Apollo.

Apollo kissed him long and deeply as he added three fingers, one by one and began pumping them, Percy moaned his name.

"Mm oh Apollo, please…mm fu- fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." Apollo removed his fingers before replacing them with his long cock whoch he entered Percy with slowly so that he didn't hurt him.

Percy cringed at first but soon it felt so good it got to a point it hurt. Apollo slammed into the younger boy, one thrust right after another until Percy finally couldn't hold it anymore , he screamed out for Apollo. He didn't even know what he was screaming out for, more of his cock and a few other things."

"Oh…Gods ApollopleasefuckmeI'mgonnacumohfuckme," Percy through his head back as he lost all control and began to cum, Apollo not far behind with a goldish like tint to his cum which dripped from out of Percy's ass like syrup. Percy breathed deeply, his bod trying to catch up to him.

"Apollo," he breathed, "shit , that was…fuck…I don't even think I know."

"You are amazing, Percy Jackson."

"Does this mean we are like together?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"You may not live to be together much longer if we found out any of your little activity was done on any of our beds." A very irritated Will Solace said from the door standing with Austin and Jake who were covering Laurel's eyes.

"Hey, son…we were just…um."

"Will I-"

"Save it…I'm not mad or anything but, I'm going to be pissed if I find any bodily fluids other than my own or my boyfriend's in my bed, come one guys let's let these guys have an hours or so alone."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, next time put a damn 'do not disturb' sign on the f'ing door," Austin said walking out with his brothers and sisters.

Percy looked mortified, "I can't believe they just walked in on that."

"It's alright, they're not mad or anything, just a bit emotionally and mentally scared from seeing their friend and dad next to each other naked…"

"Seriously, Apollo, something's been missing for me and I think you might just be it."

"I think I might have been missing a very important part of me, and Percy, you fit in perfectly."

The God and demigod curled up on one of the beds Apollo new for a fact wasn't being used and fell asleep.


End file.
